Girl Talk
by S J Smith
Summary: He thought, maybe since they were all such sweet, lovely girls, he should impart some of his hard-won wisdom to them. Garfiel, Winry, Ran Fan, Paninya


Title: Girl Talk

Author: S J Smith

Disclaimer: If this was mine, the 'spoon conversation' wouldn't be my own personal fanon.

Rating: K +

Word Count: Appx. 1,080

A.N.: Written for enemytosleep for her request of, Can I get a Garfiel advice session? Would love if it could involve comments about Ling (Ling did compliment Garfiel at his shop), but am happy if it is solely for Ed or boys in general. Unedited except by me.

* * *

They were all such lovely girls. Garfiel only wished his complexion was as smooth and soft as the quiet Xingese girl, though from her pout, she obviously hated the attention directed at her. Dear Winry had decided Ran Fan needed a complete overhaul of her automail arm and that sweet Xingese prince, Ling, had offered to pay for anything Winry thought was necessary. Paninya had promptly shown off the blade hidden in her right leg and the cannon in her left. The boys - Edward and Alphonse, Winry's friends, and the Xingese prince - had all chimed in with their suggestions and Ran Fan had seemed almost overwhelmed until Winry brought out that adjustable wrench of hers and scattered the boys like so much chaff before the wind.

"I'll make us some tea to settle our nerves," Garfiel said, now that the boys were out of the way, "and Paninya can get some cakes from the baker down the street." And, he thought, maybe since they were all such sweet, lovely girls, he should impart some of his hard-won wisdom to them. He hadn't missed Alphonse's eyes lighting up at the sight of Paninya, or how jealous Edward got when Ling proposed to Winry in the past. And that Ling, such a charming boy, he was so solicitous of Ran Fan. Oh, these girls just needed some rough edges smoothed out and those boys would be eating out of their hands.

Tea and sweet cakes, and Ran Fan more or less pinned in place because of Winry's work (as long as food and drink were offered, Paninya wouldn't leave, Garfiel knew), he decided he should open this little talk with a comment on how grown up Edward looked now.

Winry stiffened but just the tiniest bit. It was almost unnoticeable but Ran Fan's eyebrows arched - she'd obviously seen. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, he's matured so much since the last time I saw him." Garfiel took a dainty sip from his cup.

Ran Fan made an inelegant snort. "He would do well to take lessons from his brother. The younger is far more mature than the elder."

Paninya nodded, swallowing a bite of cake before saying, "Ed's a hothead. Al's a sweetie."

"You don't know them like I do." Winry picked up a pair of needle nose pliers, tugging at something in Ran Fan's forearm. "They're both brats. Al's just sneakier at it."

"Mmm." Garfiel stroked his moustache, cleaning it of any crumbs. "Well, I think you three girls are very lucky."

Paninya reached for another pastry, setting it on her floral saucer. "How's that, Garfiel?"

Garfiel leaned forward, all the better to impart this particular gem of wisdom. "All three of you girls are poised on the cusp of a great adventure - better than you'll ever know. Paninya, Alphonse has been eying you up like he's a starving man set before a banquet. All you have to do is show him you're interested. Ran Fan, Winry, your boys are ready to topple, they just need a little push. And I can tell you just what you need to do to push."

They were so cute, with their wide eyes, soaking this up like darling little sponges. "He is my master," Ran Fan said abruptly, covering the lower half of her face with her flesh hand. "And that is not possible."

"Yeah, Ed's..." Winry waved her pliers in the air, as if that should answer for her.

Paninya leaned forward, elbows on her knees. "Really? What do I need to do?"

"I'm glad you asked, Paninya." Garfiel wriggled in his seat, getting a little more comfortable. Even more than automail, talking about boys was the best and far be it for him not to share. "Now, Ran Fan - Ling doesn't want a servant or a guardian or a mother." Garfiel nodded. "He wants someone who is his equal." Before words escaped Ran Fan's mouth, he tutted her. "He adores you. It's obvious. But as long as you think yourself beneath him, he's going to back away. And Winry, dear? Edward just needs the teeniest push from you - but he's thick, so it might need to be a bigger effort. The only time you two seem good at words is when you're screaming at each other and I'm not sure Rush Valley can take that again." Garfiel was sure his shop couldn't. "Be more physically direct. Just lay one on him. You know," he went on, "give him a kiss. Not a little sweet kiss, either, let him know what you want." Groping shouldn't be mentioned, Garfiel thought, but from the height of color in Winry's face, he knew she'd figured out what he meant. "Now, Paninya, Alphonse is a dear but he's also more polite than either Ling," Garfiel ignored the hiss from Ran Fan, "or Edward. Still, direct methods are probably best for him, too. His chivalry, while charming, might prove difficult to get past. So I recommend the same thing for him as for Edward." He sipped his tea in the silent room. "Actually, that would work for Ling, too, dear. You should try it."

The girls didn't look at each other nor at him. That didn't mean they hadn't gotten the message. "I...uh..." Paninya stood up, showing her teeth in an enormous grin. "Need to go do something." She dashed out of the workroom without further comment. Such an energetic child.

Ran Fan stared at the wall beyond Winry's head, her sweet eyes blinking a little too fast, obviously turning Garfiel's words around in her mind. He hoped she'd act on them.

"Is it safe to come back?" Edward peered through the doorway. "Paninya just tore through, grabbed Al and said something about dinner. Hey, cakes!" He grabbed one, shoving it in his mouth.

"Is there one left for me?" Ling pouted, a pitiful expression on his face. "Oh, yes!" He picked up the pastry, biting into it. "Ran Fan, did you try this? It's very good. Amestrian food is yummy."

Winry sighed, bending back over her work, while Ran Fan nodded at Ling. Garfiel touched the curls at the nape of his neck. Well, if the girls wouldn't take action immediately, he had another trick up his sleeve. They were all just too cute to remain oblivious to each other, after all, and far be it for Garfiel to not play matchmaker.

* * *

The End.


End file.
